Rodel Madla
"I think I'm gonna go now." — Rodel (South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles series) Rodel Madla is an original character created by Flip-Reaper-Z on deviantART and Youtube. He was created back in 2011 to represent this fan made character on Social Media, as well as in drawings and illustrations. He appears in various flash animations and videos, most notably "South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles" series. In "South Park - Rodel and Clare Chronicles" , Rodel Madla is consider as one of the shows main protagonists along with Clare Evans. Jon Bayani Alexanderson is considered as a recurring character. While Xenon / Prototype X-1 is consider as the main antagonist in the series. He is voiced by Flip-Reaper-Z. Bio First Day in South Park Elementary Two New Kids going through their First Day of School as unexpected events occurs that will change their lives forever. ACT 1 - RODEL MADLA One morning, Rodel had a flash back about a month ago about how he attended his first day of South Park Elementary. Scared, He had help from his brother; Rey, to get his schedule in the school's main office. Rey leaves his dimwitted brother to find his class on his own. Naive on not reading and trying to figure out his class schedule, Rodel blindly tries to find his class but ends up getting lost on the way. Rodel muster up his courage to ask a nearby student (Jophie Nyugen) for Directions which this student did help find it. As the bell rings, Rodel is late on his first day of school as he finally finds his class. ACT 2 - CLARE EVANS Rodel does not appear in this Act. ACT 3 - RODEL + CLARE As Rodel found his class, He was discovered that Rodel is not the only new kid in South Park Elementary. Rodel met up with another new kid name Clare Evans. Both are hostile at first but end up introducing to each other and moving forward. Rodel tells Clare he wants to be confident on making his own decisions in life which she understands. Both were having a hard time to see who will be the first to open their classroom door. Their teacher, Mr. Garrison; opens the door and introduces them to the class. The other kids were taunting at Rodel and Clare. Thus, Disrupting class. Mr. Garrison sent both kids to the principles office for further punishment. ACT 4 - PROTOTYPE X-1 During Recess, Both Rodel and Clare received their punishment as the other kids making fun of them. Rodel showing concern and listening to Clare's heartfelt story about moving to South Park Elementary and town. As both were interrupted by Eric Cartman, They were attacked by an unknown visitor. A robot name Prototype X-1. The reason of X-1's existence is unknown at the time as the Bots were there for other intentions. (Mainly Killing off Cartman) This causes X-1 to summon the other Bots to attack the kids of South Park Elementary. Rodel not knowing how to fight ends up running away from one of the Ginger Bots. When the brawl ends, Rodel and his friends united as he and Clare looks on saying the school and town is not that bad and ended up accepting their new life in South Park. EPISODE 2 - XENON As Scott Tenorman's loyal robot, Prototype X-1 is continuing his mission to assassinate his master's target only to be concern by a familiar enemy from the past. Will his human disguise work out? ACT 1 - MISSION START Rodel is seen walking away as Clare, Jophie and Rey follows him. ACT 2 - UNEASY TASK At Recess, Rodel walked off upset for not doing any school assignments. Thus, hes been punish to do hall monitor duty for an extended period of time. During this conversation, They were hit by an unknown blast. (Caused by Xenon / Prototype X-1) Rodel and his friends leaves inside the school building as the bell rings. ACT 3 - INFLITRATION Embarrassed for being a Hall Monitor, Rodel finds out from Rey that there is a School's talent show going on at the gym that he does not know of. Upset, Rodel ask Clare why he did not know about the event. Clare blames him for not paying attention in class and for not doing his work which makes Rodel upset even more. Noticing his sad facial expression, Clare brags about someone by the name of J.B (Jon Bayani Alexanderson) which Rodel thinks it's the musician celebrity; Justin Bieber, which Clare doesn't think its him. She also tries to console him for finishing his school assignments next time. However, Rodel still upset ask Clare and Jophie to go have fun at the Talent Show. As Rodel walks off, He has met by another Hall Monitor Kid name Garry Sugabo. Both greeted and also were telling each other their reason on being Hall Monitor. Garry parts ways with Rodel and later as he tries to do his job, Rodel ask a kid just passing by (Jon Staples) to go to the talent show. The Kid just walks away from Rodel and tells him to F#$% off! During his hall monitor duty, Rodel encounters a strange kid (Xenon / Prototype X-1) as they both looked on at each other. ACT 4 - CONFRONTATION Rodel ask the strange kid to leave the halls. Although, the kid wouldn't listen and Rodel ends up yelling at him to leave immediately. Suddenly, The kid introduce himself as Xenon as he tells Rodel his name. Ironically, Rodel tells him his name even though he does not know him. Rodel seems shocked when Xenon knows a kid name Eric Cartman when he hated him ever since his First Day of school. The conversation didn't last, Both were interrupted by Garry when he questioned Xenon on why he wasn't attending the School's Talent Show. Suddenly, Xenon collapse on the floor but ended up high tailing himself out of there. Rodel assumes he was just scared of Garry. (Actually Xenon ran off due to his human form battery running low) Later as the School's Fire Alarm went on, The Ginger Bots appeared as they swarm the entire halls of the school. Both were attacked and Rodel seemingly recognized the Robots when he encountered them on his First Day of School. (Appeared in the First Episode) The two went on their separate ways as Rodel didn't want to fight with one. Seeing the horrors from afar, Rodel was spotted by a Ginger Bot as he was being chased throughout the school halls. His fear of being chased around ended when Rodel accidently bumped into Xenon as both fell to the floor. Dazed and still on the floor, Rodel looks around and sees his fellow peers as Garry questioning him if hes okay. Clare asked him who is the kid that she talked to and for saving her life. Irrationally, Rodel ask Clare why didn't she save him from his Hall Monitor Duties as she responds no, as it caused Rodel to fussed himself at the end. Relationships Clare Evans The two met on their first day of South Park Elementary. Both are considered as their First Best Guy/Girl Friend to depend and rely on. (Not as a couple) There are times Clare gets embarrassed by Rodel's actions. One example is Rodel gets excited to play the Dance Phag U-Nite (Parody of Dance Dance Revolution) Machine. This causes her not wanting to be near him but didn't had any other choice since she only has Jophie and the Madla Brothers as her friends at the time. The only thing both have in common is they like to sing Karaoke. In Episode 1, Rodel became very hostile towards her on their first encounter with each other, But both ended up becoming their first new friend in school. Later on at recess as they both receive their punishment, Clare tells Rodel and all the other kids to get out when some Unwanted Visitors arrive and infiltrated the school grounds from a Robot called Prototype X-1. This leads to a School Brawl against Prototype X-1 and Scott Tenorman's Ginger bots (Has not reveal any true intentions on why they visited the school). Thus, Extending their permanent friendship towards one another. In Episode 2, Rodel being upset for not completing his assignments on time and was forced to becoming a Hall Monitor for the School's Talent Show. Clare shows somewhat of a concern towards him. Knowing it's his own fault and responsibility, She tries to console him to do his assignments next time that he won't end up doing hall monitor duty. Towards the end, Rodel sees her and was asked about the kid who saved her. Irrationally, Rodel ask Clare why she does not save him from his Hall Monitor Duties as she responds no, as Rodel fussed at the end of the episode. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Xenon/Prototype X-1 From the beginning, Both barely interacting with each other until Episode 2 in his Human Form. As a Hall Monitor, Rodel becomes irritated towards him for not leaving the school halls. However, The two calm down and ended up introducing to each other for a short period of time. Later when the school is under attack by Ginger Bots, Rodel; being chased by one, accidently bumped into Xenon as both fell to the floor. Afterwards, It is unknown if Rodel does not know what happen to him and as well as his true identity. In Episode 1, The two has not interact but are aware of each other. In Episode 2, During his hall monitor duties, Rodel had an encounter with him in his Human form, He became irritated by him for not asking to leave the school halls. He then tells Rodel his name and was shocked that he knows a kid named Eric Cartman. For a short period of time, Both were interrupted by another Hall Monitor Kid name Garry Sugabo when he questioned Xenon on why he wasn't attending the Talent Show. Suddenly, Xenon collapse on the floor but ended up high tailing it out of there. Rodel assumes he was just scared of Garry. (Actually Xenon ran off due to his human form battery running low) Later as the School's Fire Alarm suddenly went on, the school was under attacked by Ginger Bots. While being chased by one, Rodel accidently bumped into him as both fell to the floor. Afterwards, It is unknown if Rodel does not know what happen to him. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Jon Bayani Alexanderson The two has not interact But they know each other. In Episode 2, Clare mention that he would be starting off the First Act of the Talent Show. Rodel thinks it was Justin Bieber due to his abbreviated name. Towards the end, He was seen with Jophie as both united with Rodel and the gang after the School was attacked by Xenon's Ginger Bots. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Kenny Mccormick The Two aren't friends. But they know each other. In Episode 1, Kenny McCormick was seen as one of their classmates. During Recess, Rodel witness him getting killed by a Xenon / Prototype X-1 as he blast his Laser Beam at him. In Episode 2, He was seen killed again by an unknown blast as all the kids looked on horror. '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Thomas Overseer Eric Cartman The two aren't friends, But they know each other. In Episode 1, As he was seated in class, Rodel introduces himself to him only to be dissed off. At recess, Both him and Clare were receiving their punishment for interrupting class. Eric Cartman was mocking at both of them. In Episode 2, Even though the two has not interacted with each other, He was seen being laid in a pile of snow when Cartman was hit by an Unknown Blast. (Caused by Xenon / Prototype X-1) '--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--' Personality and Traits Rodel is friendly, expressive and optimistic individual. He somewhat gets along with most of his peers in class. He is consider as "the jack of all trades.", as he's willing to try out new opportunities amongst himself and with others without any knowledge of his doing. Rodel has felt sympathy as he mourns over his pet chicken that died not long ago by a dog. At times, He gets mostly gullible as he believes into other peoples opinions about today's pop culture either if its true or not. He also get's really naïve and does not try to work hard unless he decides to do so. Like rarely all children in his age, Rodel lacks almost all the main subjects of school. But loves Art and Computer Classes, (Not one of the Main Subjects) Rodel's most notable hobby is he loves to sing Karaoke. His peers often criticized for his singing, Although Rodel does not seem to mind as he enjoys doing it. Trivia Category:Males Category:American Born Kids Category:Immortal Beings Category:South Park OCs